


William T. Riker, Space Slut

by round_robin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Casual Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Drinking, Explicit Consent, First Time, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to gain an understanding of romance, Data did what he did best: he observed. Specifically, he observed Commander Riker. He was well renown for his skill and Data always tried to learn from the best available source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William T. Riker, Space Slut

**Author's Note:**

> The title is supposed to be funny, not shaming. Riker is the TNG analogue for Kirk (William T. James T., you get it) and I really love the idea of him getting fucked left, right and center. And the idea of Data learning how to flirt from Riker just endlessly tickles me.
> 
> The "First Time" tag is a slight lie. Just... you'll see.
> 
> As we've all learned by now, I am incapable of writing anything shorter than 5k. That being said, I am happy with this and quite enjoyed writing it. Not beta'd, if you find a typo, let me know and it'll be caught and shot. Enjoy!

1.

Data had knowledge on a wide variety of subjects, and was proficient in many tasks. Since joining Starfleet, he’d added to his memory banks: every Federation rule and regulation; schematics and proficiencies for all classes of starship; several hundred languages and customs; the complete history of the Federation and the Earth; and incalculable readings taken during all the missions he’d been on.

Yet, Data was most proud of his interpersonal skills. They were by no measure perfect, but they were gained through hard work instead of a simple information transfer. They represented his greatest personal achievement, and Data was always looking to achieve more.

His most recent project was gaining a working understanding of romance. The physical act itself was no mystery, as Data was programmed with many techniques related to sex and physical love. It was the social nuance he wished to learn. How with one look, humans knew that they both wanted to have sex with the other. His experiences with Tasha explained some, but not all, of the mystery.

In order to gain an understanding of romance, Data did what he did best: he observed. Specifically, he observed Commander Riker. Riker was well renown for his skill and Data always tried to learn from the best available source.

Sitting across the bar, he watched the Commander ply his charms. In a small outpost like starbase 621, Riker was an impressive specimen (he was impressive wherever they went, but more so here) and in their two days, Data saw him with no less than four women. Geordi assured him this was a fairly large figure, even by Riker’s standards.

Geordi tapped him on the arm and slid back into his seat. “What’d I miss?” When Data first explained his plan to Geordi, he laughed. Then he decided to join in. His exact words on the subject were: “maybe I’ll pick up some pointers too.”

“Commander Riker bought another round of drinks and is now sitting exactly twenty centimeters closer since you left.”

They both watched Riker lean in even closer and place his hand on the woman’s knee. Geordi called this is “closing” move. “I’ve never seen it fail,” he said. “I give it five minutes until they walk out together.”

Data started a timer, continuing to observe Riker’s body language and—more importantly—the woman’s. Her heart beat quickened, and her body temperature started to change. The highest heat readings came from her pelvic area. At least Data was familiar with that. In his short but meaningful relationship with Tasha, he learned this was a sign of arousal.

The timer in his head ticked over to four minutes, fifty-five seconds and Riker offered the woman his hand. He nodded towards the exit and she smiled. He slid an arm around her waist and they both walked out.

“Five minutes and two seconds,” Data said.

Geordi shook his head. “Every time."

 

 

2.

“Data!” Geordi waved him down. This time he’d scouted their spot for observing Commander Riker while Data finished his duties. “He’s over there, just got started.”

Data followed Geordi’s direction and found the Commander sitting with—a man. Data had no scruples about this, in fact, he had no scruples at all. He was simply interested in this new development.

“Geordi, query: does Commander Riker often pursue males? I have never seen it.”

“Oh yeah. He keeps it quiet most of the time. There are still a lot of species out there that think it’s wrong. Usually, it’s when we stop at human-only colonies.”

Data knew this to be true. He had the complete history of Earth stored in his memory, and the battle over the supposed “morality” of homosexual relationships was a long one. Thankfully, humans were mostly over it now. That wasn’t the case with many species. As usual, Riker was very prudent in his actions.

“Geordi, another query: you, yourself are not interested in other males. What valuable information does watching Riker court a male hold for you?”

He didn’t answer right away. Finally, Geordi shrugged. “I guess it’s the thing itself. I’ve never met a man with that much game. I have to watch, I get so sucked in just admiring the art of it.”

“Game?” Little of Geordi’s explanation made sense, but Data was most confused by that one word. “Explain, please.”

Geordi opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He thought for a moment and tried again. “It’s hard to explain. Game is like...” he floundered, flipping his hand about as if he could pull the thoughts from the air. “Ah, I got it. Game is talent. Like in an actual game, each side uses its talents to try and score points. The stronger your game, the better you are at scoring points. The difference is, with sex, both sides win.”

Data considered that explanation. It was satisfactory for now. He turned his attention back to Riker, surprised to see his hand already on the man’s thigh. With one arm across the back of the chair, he was much closer than he usually was with women. “You said this just began?”

“Yeah,” Geordi said. “Started about two minutes ago.”

“Intriguing.” Not only was Riker physically closer and farther along in the “game,” his behavior was much more aggressive. With women, Data observed Riker letting them come to him. With this man, he almost looked predatory.

Riker pinched the man’s chin between his fingers and drew their lips together. Geordi shook his head. “That was less than five minutes.”

And indeed it was. If Geordi’s measurement of “two minutes” was correct, it only took another two and a half minutes for Riker to kiss this man. They stood up, lingering close together as they exited the bar.

“Man,” Geordi sighed. “How does he do that?”

Data had no answer, but he very much wanted to find out.

 

 

3.

Geordi wasn’t always available and sometimes, Data made observations by himself. In the past two months, the Enterprise stopped at three starbases, eleven planets, and six moons. During his downtime, he observed Riker making romantic overtures with eleven women and four men. All were successful.

In a cozy cafe on Rijuel 7, he watched Riker place his hand on a woman’s knee. They’d been speaking together for fifteen minutes, but only in the last three had their body language turned in the direction Data recognized as “romantic.”

Riker leaned in to whisper in her ear and she blushed, then whispered something back to him. He extended a hand to her and they stood, walking out of the cafe. The clock in Data’s head ticked over to five minutes.

“Fascinating.”

 

 

4.

At its outset, Data planned for a long term study. As Geordi gained more confidence in his own romantic endeavors, he stopped watching Riker, but Data continued. Each new planet, every new encounter, painted a more distinct and endlessly fascinating picture.

While the Commander went with women of all types—blonde, brunette, skinny, tall, curvy, petite—he gravitated towards curvy brunettes. Not unlike Counselor Troi, Data noted. Yet he refused to theorize ahead of evidence. A small increase in dark-haired women was not statistically significant, not among the thirty or so females so far.

The males though, their numbers were more significant. The first few were as unlike Riker as possible: blonde and slight. There were only five for a while, all blonde and on the slim side. Then, on a stop over at starbase 17, Data walked into a bar to find Riker sitting very close to a man with brown hair and wide shoulders. His coveralls showed him to be a starbase mechanic, which was another new development. Commander Riker always dated outside of Starfleet. Data didn’t have a working theory as to why.

Excited by this new turn of events, he started a timer and sat down to watch their interaction.

Riker leaned forward and took the man’s hand in his. It seemed they were comparing the size of their fingers. What a strange thing to do. Lacing their fingers together, Riker stared into the mechanic’s eyes. Their knees brushed together under the table and Data noted a sharp increase in heartbeat. Riker slid his knee farther, and farther up the man’s thigh—

The mechanic closed his eyes and moaned softly. “Goodness,” Data whispered to himself. Was Commander Riker—?

Riker began moving his leg in small circles against the mechanic’s thigh. He exhaled heavily and a small moan slipped from his lips. He grabbed tighter to Riker’s hand and nodded towards the exit. Riker smirked and circled his knee one more time before standing up. Hand in hand, they nearly ran out the door.

Data sat back in his chair and processed this new information.

 

 

5.

Over the last three months, Commander Riker had encounters with men almost exclusively. At first it was every other person he courted, then the ratio changed. One woman to every two males, one to every three, until it was nothing but a long stream of dark-haired men with wide shoulders and prominent noses.

Data didn’t know what to make of this. Humans were wonderfully complex and while he knew they tended to stay to “type,” tastes did change. Why Riker’s tastes changed in this direction was unclear.

While he meant the study only to take up his off duty time, Data found himself thinking about it more and more during his day. Specifically, when he was on the bridge. Specifically, when Riker was there.

 

 

6.

Lieutenant Commander Data was a first rate officer. Most of the time, there was no one else Riker wanted at his back. Data was efficient, cool in a crisis, and more capable than most. One thing he wasn’t, was sneaky.

For months now, Riker saw Data everywhere. Literally. No matter where he went during his off duty hours, he’d bet money Data found his way into the same bar. And Riker was good at betting, especially against Data.

He wasn’t sure why Data was stuck to his shoe, but he had a hunch. So the next time Riker saw him in the same cafe, he grabbed his drink and made a line straight for Data’s table. “Hello Data.” He sat down next to him, closer than normal.

Data, always agreeable, smiled. “Hello Commander.”

Will shook his head. “We’re not on duty right now. You can drop all the Commander stuff.”

He considered for a moment. “Alright. What else shall I call you?”

“Will is fine. Or Riker, if you prefer.” In a move he’d made a thousand times, Riker took a sip of his drink and adjusted surreptitiously in his seat. By the time he set the glass down on the table again, he was a few inches closer to Data.

“Riker,” Data said. “Yes, that seems appropriate.”

“Good. Are you enjoying your day off?”

“Yes. I am conducting a long term study on human behavior. A cafe such as this is always a good place to observe.”

Data was making observations? Riker did tend to find the most crowded bars in the area, and more people meant more data for the android to study. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Still, he continued with his plan. He wanted to see how Data reacted to some up close human behavior.

“That sounds fascinating,” Riker said. He leaned in and smiled. Part of him was curious to see how far he’d get before Data caught on. Another part was hoping Data wouldn’t catch on.

“Yes, it is. Humans are amazing. And you, yourself? Are you enjoying your day?”

“I am now.”

Riker kept Data talking. About his projects, interesting missions they’d been on recently, anything to distract him. As Data talked, Riker made small shifts, little human movements that Data would disregard. He lifted his elbow to scratch it, then placed his arm closer; shifted in his chair to widen his legs, his knee getting closer to Data’s; finally, he leaned in and laid his arm across the back of Data’s chair.

Data cut off mid-sentence. His eyes darted around, taking in their new position. “Oh,” he said.

Riker smirked. “Tell me, Data, this long term observation. Does it have anything to do with me?”

“Yes, Riker, it does. I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable.”

Riker leaned back in his chair, point made. “No, not really uncomfortable. But if you wanted to learn from me, all you had to do was ask. What exactly are you studying?”

That was usually enough to get Data going, and true to form, he started at a rapid clip. “As you know, the more subtle of human behaviors are often difficult for me to grasp. I have started working on my interpersonal skills. They are vastly important for human interactions and I wish to learn. Specifically, my focus has been romance. I consider you an expert with this behavior and began my observations of how you interact with potential romantic partners.”

“Romance?” Riker repeated. “But Data, aren’t you—” he flipped his hand in Data’s general direction. Data didn’t pick up the gesture’s meaning. Riker didn’t like speculating on the sexual activity of his friends (though Data was apparently speculating on his) but it looked unavoidable here. “You and Tasha, I thought...”

Data finally caught on. “Yes, I had a relationship with Tasha. It is not the physical act that vexes me. That in itself is fairly straightforward.”

Riker chuckled. “Try explaining that to sixteen-year-old me. So what do you want to learn then?”

“I wish to master the steps that come before.” He paused, searching for the right word. “Geordi called it game.”

Ah, Riker understood now. “You wanna learn how to flirt.”

Data’s eyes became distant, the way they did when he was accessing information. “Flirting. To flirt: to behave as though attracted to or trying to attract someone, but for amusement rather than serious intent. Oh, no Riker.” His eyes came back into focus and he shook his head. “I do not wish to make sport of anyone, game is simply the term Geordi used.”

Riker held up a hand to stop him. “That’s a rather narrow definition. Trust me, you want to learn how to flirt.”

Now that he knew Data’s reasons, Riker was onboard. Sure, Data should have asked him first, but there was no harm done. Honestly, he was a little flattered Data saw him as an expert in this particular field. “You’ve been observing me for a while, right? Show me what you picked up.” To tell the truth, Riker was looking forward to being on the receiving end of his own techniques.

“What I learned of your behavior with women, or with men?”

Riker laughed again. “Men, Data. How I interact with men.” This was getting better and better every minute.

“Yes Riker.”

Data didn’t move for a moment. Riker sat and waited. Suddenly, Data’s posture... changed. He couldn’t describe how, it was just different. His shoulders notched back and he planted his feet wider, brushing their knees together. Then, Data tipped his head. It wasn’t like his usual “processing” face, it was more natural. Almost fluid. One side of his mouth curved into a smile and his eyes were somehow softer, the sharp yellow almost pale gold.

This new, different Data tipped his chin towards Riker’s glass. “Can I get you another?” Even his voice was different. Lower. The small shift in register sent a shiver down Riker’s spine straight to his cock. He never considered himself a narcissist, a position he might have to re-evaluate.

Riker made a show of finishing the last of his drink and slid the empty glass to Data. “Yes, thank you.”

With a lazy flick of his fingers, Data flagged down a waiter and got Riker another drink. When he returned his arm to the table, their elbows brushed. Riker chuckled. Data was a perfect mimic.

Data leaned in closer and their shoulders brushed together playfully. “Can I get in on the joke?”

Riker shook his head. “No joke. I’m just marveling at you.” It was perfect, down to the way he smiled. He never stopped to think if there was a formula to the way he flirted. Apparently there was, and Data cracked it. “You really have been studying me.”

“Yes, I have.” Data shifted again. His arm snaked across the back of Riker’s chair and he leaned in. So close, it wouldn’t take much for Riker to close the gap. “How far do you wish my demonstration to go?” Data asked.

Surprisingly enough, this didn’t break the spell. It only made Riker want to kiss him more, figure out what those android lips felt like. “Oh, I think we can go farther.”

“Picard to Riker.”

They were so close, had Data been human, Riker would feel the heat from his lips. Staying as close as possible, Riker slapped his comm. “Riker here.”

“I’m sorry to pull you away from your day off, Number One. We’ve just received new orders and need to depart shortly.”

“Understood, sir. I’ll beam up in a moment.”

“Very good. And see if you can track down Mr. Data. His signal is coming from the same area as yours.”

Riker smiled. “I think I see him. We’ll both be up shortly. Riker out.” He tapped his comm. again and sighed. “It looks like we’ll have to continue this later.”

Data’s eyes, still soft, still smiling, focused on Riker’s lips for one long moment. “I look forward to it.” As quick as he shifted into flirting mode, he shifted out. Once again, Data’s posture was stiffly perfect, his eyes intelligent and without a hint of lust. Riker didn’t know which transformation was more impressive. “Shall we go, sir?” he asked.

“Yes Data, let’s go.” The spell broken, Riker stood up and tapped his comm. “Enterprise, two to transport.”

Riker hated interruptions but it was one of the realities of Starfleet. Make no mistake, he and Data were going to... finish their conversation.

 

 

7.

Data opened his eyes and cycled back to full power. His flirting programs were finally complete. Riker — Male, and Riker — Female.

It took weeks of piecing together what he observed from Riker and other information he picked up. Due to unfortunate timing, Data hadn’t had a chance to get Riker alone while off duty to test his attentions again. With a working program, he was ready for a full test. And he could think of no better testing partner than Riker himself.

He pressed the alert on Riker’s door and waited. “Come in!”

The door swished open and Data found him sitting in darkness, a single light focused on the shining brass of the Commander’s trombone. More interesting: Riker was not wearing his uniform. A pair of simple cloth pants rode low on his hips, and his chest was gloriously bare. From what Data knew of human modesty, he politely averted his eyes.

“Hello, sir. I am sorry if I have come at a bad time.”

“Nonsense. If it were a bad time, I wouldn’t have told you to come in.” Satisfied that he wasn’t making Riker uncomfortable, Data returned his eyes to the scene. Riker nodded towards the trombone. “A little maintenance. I’ve been neglecting it lately. And I didn’t want to get any lubricant on my uniform, so here we are. What’s on your mind, Data?”

“I thought you would be interested to know, sir, I have finished my flirting programs. At your convenience, we can test them.”

A slow smirk slid across Riker’s face. “No time like the present.” He set down the valve he was oiling and stood up. “And I’m off duty, so let’s dispense with the sir talk. Will the sofa do?”

“Yes Riker, the sofa is fine.”

“Good.” Riker sat down, his arm spread wide across the back of the sofa, showing off his muscled chest.

Data selected program Riker — Male. He tipped his head and smiled. “Who is supposed to be flirting with whom, here?” He sat down next to Riker, making sure their knees brushed together.

“I’m sure we can figure that out.”

The venue of the couch did present a new challenge. There was no cafe setting, no drinks, so all small talk related to that area was out of the question. Data decided to engage in physical contact. It was an advanced step, but he felt confident.

Taking Riker’s hand in his own, he fanned their fingers out, pressing palms together. “I love your hands,” he said. “The poets say the eyes are the window to the soul, yet hands, hands truly tell what kind of man you are.”

“Wow,” Riker said. “That, that is one hell of a line.” He shook himself a little and settled back into the scene, which Data appreciated. “I can do a lot of things with my hands, you know.”

“I would like to see that.” Data laced their fingers together and pulled Riker’s hand to his lips, rubbing his nose along each knuckle. Riker actually gasped at the sight. Data took this as a success.

“La Forge to Data,” the comm. sounded.

Data immediately discontinued the program. He straightened his shoulders and dropped Riker’s hand. He tapped his comm. “This is Data, go ahead please.”

“Hey Data, I need you down here in engineering. The computer is spitting out weird readings and you’re the only one who can verify them for me.”

“On my way, Data out.” He tapped his comm. again and stood up from the sofa. Riker stayed where he was, his hand in his lap. “If you will excuse me.”

“Yeah, sure.” Riker wouldn’t look at him. Strange.

“I hope we can try again soon. There are many aspects of my program I am still looking to refine.”

Riker smiled, but it didn’t look like one of his normal, carefree smiles. “Yes, Data. That would be nice.”

“Have a good evening, sir.” Data walked out of Commander Riker’s quarters. As the doors slid closed behind him, he thought he heard a muted curse.

 

 

8.

Stopped on Hon-Touren, a lovely planet with a reputation for very potent alcohol, Riker had one goal: get drunk.

Synthohol didn’t take the edge off, not anymore. Not since Data took up residence in Riker’s thoughts. He always found the android attractive, yes, and they were good friends. But much like his relationship with Deanna, there was something more there now, whether Data knew it or not. The difference was that they hadn’t actually done anything yet. To come so close, go so deep, just to pull away—it was torture. Riker wasn’t usually the pursued and it lit a fire in his belly the way nothing had in a long time. He wanted that fire, ached for it, and yet it kept pulling away from him.

It was by far the most frustrating thing in the whole galaxy.

So, step one: get drunk. Step two: get fucked. Find someone and lose himself. He always sought sex for companionship and a good time, now, he sought it to forget. For one night, he wanted the image of Data kissing him senseless blotted from his mind.

Drink in hand, he searched the bar and found Geordi. Geordi? What was he doing here? Geordi didn’t frequent bars, not like this one at least. With its low lighting and barely clothed bodies, it wasn’t his scene. He liked the romance of things, not the animal gyrating. Given this new mystery, Riker paused his march towards inebriation and made his way over to Geordi.

“Hello Commander,” Geordi said. “Take a seat, the show’s about to start.” He pointed across the room and Riker followed his finger. Data sat at the bar, talking to a stunning woman.

Long strawberry blonde hair, legs for miles, pert breasts and an ample back end, she was almost out of Riker’s league. “What the hell?” he mumbled, more to himself than to Geordi.

“Not sure if he told you, sir, but Data’s been learning about romance. He said he finished the program recently and wanted to try it out. You wanna see how it goes?”

Riker upended his glass and finished the rest of his drink. He slammed it down on the table and slid into the chair. “Yes, Geordi, I do.” His hands balled into fists, Riker sat and watched Data’s new _program_.

The woman was definitely interested, no question about that. Data smiled, his eyes soft and golden, his fingers lingering just close enough to touch her’s. But he didn’t touch, he waited for her to reach out to him. Exactly the way Riker did it.

He couldn’t hear across the crowded bar, but Data told a joke. He knew it was a dirty joke because the woman covered her face with one hand and slapped Data’s arm with the other. First physical contact made, Data leaned in and brushed his fingers on her knee. She covered his hand with her own and let it stay there, an android hand pressed against hot human skin.

Riker ground his teeth together. He knew every move before Data made it, because they were _his_ moves. He was the one who should be talking to that woman. Or maybe, he should be the one with Data’s hand on his knee.

It didn’t make any sense. Why was he angry? Because he thought he shared something with Data? Because they got so close, only to have it snatched away? Riker ordered another drink and downed it quickly, blocking out the thoughts.

“Commander, are you alright?” Geordi wasn’t watching Data anymore. His lips set in a tight line, he studied Riker. “You seem... I don’t know. Bothered by something.”

Riker took a deep breath. He watched Data slide his hand up the woman’s leg, watched her gasp and grab his fingers, then haul him off his seat. “No Geordi,” he said. “I’m fine.” He stood up and tugged his uniform into place. “And I’m off duty right now, so if you’ll excuse me.”

Without another word, he left, looking for another bar, another place away from Starfleet. He found it a block away and continued to drink until he didn’t care anymore.

 

 

9.

“Oh, fuck!” the man moaned, Riker already forgot his name. He had dark hair and a large nose, that’s all he cared about. He could close his eyes and imagine he was kissing Data, and that was good enough for him.

He covered the man’s mouth with his own, anything to shut him up, and shoved a hand down his pants. Even though he’d never actually had sex with Data, he couldn’t help noticing all the differences. The heart hammering against his chest, the harsh breath, hell, even the pulse of the cock in his hand. Data wouldn’t have any of these things.

It didn’t matter. He shucked his uniform down to his thighs and tugged the man’s pants open. Fumbling fingers opened the sachet of lube and squirted more than enough over their cocks. Riker started stroking, faster and faster, trying to forget even as he imagined Data’s body pressed against his.

 

 

10.

“Hey, Data!” Geordi whispered.

Data looked up from his book and found Geordi standing right next to him. “Hello, Geordi. Can I help you?”

The noise of Ten Forward would easily keep their conversation from being overheard. All the same, Geordi sat down and continued to whisper. “I think you should give the romance thing a rest. At least stop observing Commander Riker.”

Strange. Geordi expressed his excitement for the project the other day “I have concluded that portion of my study and moved on to fine tuning my program. Besides, I already spoke to Commander Riker about my observations. He was quite amused by them.”

“Well, that might not be the case now,” Geordi said. “Down on the planet yesterday, I bumped into Riker in the same bar as us.” He shook his head. “He did not look happy about what he saw you doing.”

Curious. “Many of the techniques in my program are from Riker himself. Perhaps it startled him to see them used by someone else?”

“I don’t know, Data, but if I were you, I’d stop.”

Data tried to understand but it didn’t make any sense. “Riker was impressed with my program. He told me.”

“You mean he knows?” Geordi asked.

“Yes. Six weeks ago, he approached me in a cafe and asked why I was observing him. I told him the nature of my observations and he laughed. He even helped me test the new program. His reaction was most positive.”

For a long moment, Geordi didn’t say anything. His fingers fanned out across the table top. “Data,” he said slowly. “Did you try your... program with Riker?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Data.” Geordi sighed and shook his head.

Again, Data didn’t understand. “He gave me permission to do so. He was very interested in what I learned from him.”

“No, Data, that’s not it.” Geordi pressed his lips together. Data knew what was coming next: he’d made an error in human etiquette. Geordi did his best to explain the errors to Data so he could correct. “I think—” his fingers twitched, looking for a scanner or conduit to grab. Geordi liked to hold things when he spoke, it made him more sure of what he wanted to say. “I think Commander Riker let you try out your program with him because...” he shook his head, “can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think he likes you. As more than a friend.”

“More than a friend,” Data knew this expression. He’d heard Wesley use it when describing one of the girls in his class, a girl he wanted to date. “How did you reach this conclusion?”

Geordi threw up his hands. “Hey, I’m no expert, but jealousy is an easy thing to spot. As soon as he saw you with that woman, woof...” he trailed off.

The idea of Commander Riker feeling jealousy (or more accurately, envy) over Data’s actions with that woman was strange. True, they were close friends, and Riker seemed to enjoy Data’s attentions when they were testing his program together. But, if he wanted Data, why didn’t he simply say that? Did the elaborate nature of human courtship and flirting make it so asking Data for sex was taboo?

He too desired Commander Riker, but several facts and signals showed him it would be in error and he (unsuccessfully) put it out of his mind. If Riker was as affected by his feelings as it appeared, maybe Data needed to rethink a few things.

“Thank you, Geordi,” he said. “Please excuse me.” He had to speak to Riker, as soon as possible.

As soon as he was clear of Ten Forward and found himself in an unoccupied corridor, Data walked over to the nearest computer. “Computer, please locate Commander Riker.”

_Commander Riker is on the bridge._

Data frowned. He couldn’t very well reveal this new realization while Riker was on duty. He only hoped he didn’t have to wait too long.

 

 

11.

The door chimed and Riker groaned. He just sat down. After a very long day on the bridge, he got back to his quarters and stripped out of his uniform. Wearing his favorite pair of comfy pants, he quite literally. Just. Sat. Down.

He rubbed a hand over his face. “Come in!” Whoever it was better not have a problem with his state of dress, he was not changing.

The door opened and Data walked inside. “Commander, may we speak?”

Riker twitched to sit up straight. He didn’t know why. Data didn’t care about the unflattering angle, or the way his slouch made his stomach melt into rolls. Data didn’t care about appearances, not like that. Yet the urge to always present his best face was too strong. “Yes Data, what is it?”

Data stepped closer to him. “Is has come to my attention that I made you uncomfortable with my flirting program. For that, I am sorry. If you wish me not to use it, you only have to ask.”

Riker was too tired to lie, and he wanted to get to the point of this. “I wouldn’t say it made me uncomfortable. It was... difficult to watch.” He scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. He didn’t know why he was saying this. “When you came and offered to test the program with me I thought... I thought you wanted—” he cut himself off.

In one smooth move, Data sat on the couch. His hand rubbed the other seat, his eyes inviting. “You are correct, sir. I do want.”

“What? Then why did you—” no, he couldn’t get mad. “Why did you _continue_ without me?”

Data’s mouth turned down. It wasn’t a frown, exactly, more like... regret. Could Data feel regret? “I assumed incorrectly, sir. I thought you were interested in my project and nothing more. I never thought you. Reciprocated.”

All the frustration gathered in Riker’s chest popped like a balloon and floated away. Data wanted him. He wasn’t toying with Riker, of course, Data didn’t think like that. He didn’t even care how Data got to the conclusion that Riker wanted him, he was just glad they were both finally on the same page.

He stood up from the chair and joined Data on the couch, their hands almost touching. “We’re off duty. Riker will do.”

“Riker,” Data whispered. He leaned forward and their lips pressed together in the most anticipated kiss of Will’s life.

It was exactly how he imagined it, and not at all how he thought it would be. Data’s lips were soft and human-like, but not hot. Not cold either. His tongue felt human as well. He made sure to taste every inch of Data’s mouth and didn’t find one spot of inhuman skin. Dr. Soong did amazing work.

Like a rookie, Riker pulled away to breathe. The suddenness of it all—Data ringing his bell, confessing similar feelings—it threw him off his game. Almost as soon as he took a breath, Riker regretted it. It led exactly where he thought: Data started talking.

“I interpreted your desire to help me with my program as friendship,” Data said. “Though I have been observing human interactions for some time now, I still respond best to explicit requests. I am sorry if this got lost in translation.”

“Data,” Riker kissed him again. “Stop talking,” he mumbled. If he didn’t break the kiss, Data couldn’t talk and they could start on better things.

Sometimes, Riker forgot that Data was stronger than him. This was one of those times. He planted both hands on Riker’s shoulders and pushed him back, breaking the kiss. “Riker, please understand. I cannot stop thinking about you. And for me, that is quite a statement.”

Will stopped trying to kiss him for a second and let Data’s words sink in. “Wow. I’m honored, or flattered. Whatever it is—I am.” He stroked his fingers across Data’s cheek. His skin felt so... normal. “Then why did you try it with someone else? Trust me when I say, I’m a sure thing.”

“I did not know that. It is best to be explicit with me.”

Riker smiled. Of course it was, why would Data function any other way? “I’ll try to remember that.” This time, when they kissed, Data did not push him away. There was nothing more to say.

Hands grabbed for Data, pulling him closer. Their knees crashed together and the couch was quickly becoming too small. Will couldn’t make himself pull away, the taste of Data’s lips, the way he used his tongue... uh, it made his toes curl.

He pulled Data’s hand down to his lap, moaning when it made contact with his throbbing cock. Even through the fabric of his pants it felt amazing. “Do you know what to do with that?”

“Yes, I do.”

In another feat of strength, Data hauled them both up off the couch. Riker took over and guided them to the bedroom. It was a little difficult without breaking the kiss, but nothing he hadn’t done before.

The back of his knees hit the bed. “How do you want to do this?” Deciding positioning before hand might sound odd, but it beat fumbling around later.

“I have no preference.”

Riker looked back at the bed and started considering the best way to arrange themselves. As he thought, something else came to his attention. Data didn’t seem to have an erection. He pulled away and looked down. “Data, if you don’t mind me asking, why aren’t you hard?”

“Have we reached that point? Very well.” Data stepped back and quickly stripped out of his uniform. He wasn’t doing it for show, that was obvious. Riker sat down to enjoy anyway. There was something sexy about the efficient removal of clothing.

Less than a minute later, Data was naked. He stood in front of Riker, his hand at the base of his flaccid penis. “I can vary length and girth for my partner’s preference.”

Riker licked his lips at the idea. He didn’t want to get too greedy. “Let’s just start with the most recent Earth average.”

“Give me a moment.”

He watched, transfixed as Data’s cock grew. Riker had seen a lot of erections in his time, he’d even watched men harden slowly under his own hand. This was completely different. It wasn’t sudden, nor was is subtle. It didn’t lilt to the side as it became too heavy, but went straight up. It was a textbook perfect erection. Why would it be anything else?

In no time at all, Riker was staring at a decent-sized cock. Not overly large, but not shabby. He closed his mouth, then opened it again. Taking Data’s hips in his hands, he pulled him closer, their eyes locking. “May I?”

“Yes.”

Riker swore he heard a hitch in Data’s voice. That was good enough for him. He turned his attention to Data’s cock and opened his mouth wider, taking the whole thing in. The skin here was a little different, not quite human, but not so far off to be unrecognizable. For one thing, there was no foreskin. Riker understood circumcision as a long-forgotten Earth norm. Almost no one was circumcised anymore. He wondered why Dr. Soong made Data this way.

As if reading Riker’s mind, Data said, “I know the lack of foreskin is strange for today’s standards. Unfortunately, Dr. Soong’s notes were not illuminating on that subject. He said it was a decision made for ‘the Tribe.’”

Will smiled. It was rare that he knew something Data didn’t. And he did not want to get into the specifics of it now. He pulled back, letting his cock slip from his mouth. “Doesn’t matter, nothing I haven’t seen before.” He returned to his task, running his tongue along the smooth underside of Data’s cock.

Everything was in the right place. There was even a simulated vein running along the bottom, but it didn’t pulse. Riker thought he’d find that strange. Now that he was here, he didn’t care one tiny bit. Also, there was no precome streaming from the slit. Riker enjoyed the salty taste and kind of missed it.

What he missed most were the sounds. Data didn’t moan, didn’t wriggle or thrust. He stood stock still, unmoved by what Riker considered a damn fine blow job. He pulled off again. “Data are you... are you getting anything out of this? If you’re not, I can stop.”

Then, Riker saw something he never would’ve believed. He watched it happen, and he still thought it was a hallucination. Data _shivered_. It swept through him from head to toe, all his muscles quivered in one long roll. He placed his hands on Riker’s shoulders and swallowed.

“No. You may c-continue. If you wish.”

Riker had sex for the first time when he was sixteen. In all his years of giving and receiving pleasure, this was by far his proudest moment. The day one of his blow jobs glitched the android.

He pressed a few more kisses to the shaft and sat back. “I think we can move on.”

“Yes. Yes.” Data blinked. Then blinked again. One last time and he was finally back to normal. He looked down at Riker and squeezed his shoulders, strong fingers massaging tired muscles. “Do you prefer the active or passive role?”

It was Riker’s turn to glitch. He looked down, his eyes falling on his own cock, still covered and out of sight. “Actually Data I... I don’t usually have intercourse with men. Most of the time, it’s one night only and there are—well. Oral sex is just easier.”

Data tipped his head. “Easier than what?”

There was no way to describe it without sounding like he was bragging. Riker stood up from the bed and pulled his pants down, kicking them away and letting Data see him for the first time.

Whatever reaction he expected from Data, it didn’t happen. His lips parted, just for a second, before closing again. If they weren’t standing so close, Riker might’ve missed it. “I see. Your size would prove structurally difficult for any short-term partner.” He said all this while staring at Riker’s cock. His lifted his head and their eyes locked. “Fortunately, it is not an obstacle for me.”

“You can—”

“Many of my parts are variable.” For the first time, Riker truly believe Data was completely other than human. No human could deliver that line with a straight face.

“So, you want to...?” Riker didn’t dare hope.

“If you want.” He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Riker. Their cocks pressed together and Riker’s twitched at the touch.

“Data,” he said, trying his damndest to hold his voice steady. “I need you to be explicit with me.”

Data pinched Will’s chin between his fingers, bringing their eyes together. “I would greatly enjoy your penis inside me.”

It was like a fucking light switch. Riker practically sprang at Data, grabbing him and throwing him down on the bed. He blanketed his body over Data’s back and let his cock settle into the crack of his ass. Pressed together head to toe, something was missing. “Data, can you increase your skin temperature to human normal?”

“Of course.”

The body under him quickly warmed and Will moaned. It was so perfect. He thrust his hips, softly at first, just to feel that too perfect human skin against his cock. “Oh, Data, you feel amazing.”

“Thank you. You feel wonderful as well.”

The excitement of finally having Data in his bed almost made Riker lose it. He took a deep breath and slowed down, taking a few minutes to enjoy. He ran his hands over Data’s back, feeling every inch of skin and simulated muscle. Data was solid, like a linebacker. Will closed his eyes and imagined thrusting as hard as he could, Data moaning and pushing back.

“That feels... glorious,” Data said.

Riker smiled to himself. “I’m glad. Is there anywhere specific you like to be touched?” Learning about a new partner was always fun, and learning about Data was sure to be an adventure.

He didn’t answer for a moment. Eyes closed and his face pressed into the pillows, Riker couldn’t read his expression very well. “Everywhere,” he said. “I like to be touched everywhere.”

“Everywhere it is.” Riker slowly made his way down, pressing kisses all over Data’s back.

First, his shoulders and the back of his neck, then the backs of his arms. He licked a long stripe from his elbows to the top of his triceps and Data shivered again. Will paused. “Too much?” Sensory input for a human was one thing, but too much input for a machine could shut it down. Maybe he had to be more careful with Data.

“No. Please continue.”

Riker did, he licked and kissed all the way down to Data’s legs. Again, he noticed the differences. Data only had hair on his face and head, everywhere else was completely smooth. No arm hair, no leg hair, and (he noticed earlier) no pubic hair. He rubbed the tip of his nose along Data’s calf and thought about all that smooth skin. Did that mean—?

He couldn’t wait anymore. Will slid back up and sat on Data’s legs. Using one hand, he parted Data’s cheeks, and licked his opposite thumb. If any asshole could be described as perfect, it was Data’s. The skin wrinkled exactly the same on either side, and when Riker pressed his spit slick thumb to the opening, it accepted him in like he’d been working the muscle for ten minutes.

“Oh,” he gasped at the tight squeeze around his thumb. Imagine that around his cock... “Data,” he was nearly panting, “are you sure?”

“Yes. Very."

Riker swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. “Okay.”

He crawled up the bed and opened the top drawer of the bedside table. Before he grabbed the nearest bottle of lube, Data said, “Water-based. Silicone is not compatible with my anatomy.”

Well, that answered Riker’s question about what Data’s insides were made of. And it brought up another question. “Is semen, uh, compatible?”

Data smiled. “Yes, it is.”

“Right.” Will grabbed for the bottle of water based lube and slid the drawer closed. His heart hammered and his fingers slipped on the cap. Good God, he was nervous. He hadn’t been nervous about sex in a very long time.

He finally got the bottle open and smeared a generous amount across his cock. The chill of the lube calmed him down some, made him less _ready_ to go. He squirted more lube onto his fingers and touched it to Data’s hole. A soft sigh told him yes, Data was enjoying. And that was the most important part. In all his relationships, no matter how long they lasted, Riker always wanted his partner to enjoy as much as he did. It was just a little harder to tell with Data.

Everything ready, Riker guided Data onto his side and spooned up behind him. He grabbed his cock behind the head and slid it up and down between Data’s cheeks. It didn’t take much looking, as Data’s asshole seemed easier to find than the nose on his face. In one short thrust, Riker slid all the way inside.

His hips hit Data’s ass and he cried out. “F-fuck.”

One of Data’s too strong hands grabbed his leg. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah.” Riker took a few breaths. His head was spinning, all the blood in his body apparently down in his cock. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve just—I’ve never done this before. Not like this. Oh, hell.” He leaned his forehead against the back of Data’s neck. “I need a minute.”

“I can vary the tension.”

The gripping passage started to loosen. “Oh... there. Stop there.” Data stopped and Riker had to catch his breath again. This was definitely better. More like a fist wrapped around his cock. That he was definitely used to. “It’s not that I didn’t like it,” he said. “I don’t think I would’ve lasted long like that.” He probably wouldn’t last like this either.

“I understand.”

After a few more deep breaths, he started thrusting. Slowly at first, feeling things out, so to speak. When he encountered no resistance—none of the usual friction of the human body—he went faster, deeper. He was in to the hilt and he couldn’t believe it. The muscles started to grasp and contract around him, making him moan and gasp.

“I am sorry,” Data said, his voice breathier than usual. “I am having trouble maintaining the correct tension.”

Will smiled and pressed a kiss to Data’s shoulder. “You’re fine. Do you... like it?”

“Very much.”

“That’s all that matters.”

He got into a rhythm now. With one hand braced on Data’s hip, he snaked the other one under his neck, reaching around to hold the android tight. The skin under his fingers was hot, exactly like a human. He pressed kisses along the back of Data’s neck and blew warm breaths into his hair. He half expected sweat, but knew that wasn’t how Data worked. It was familiar and alien all at once and Riker loved it.

“Data,” he whispered. “Data, I think I’m—I’m almost—” the rest of Riker’s words were lost. The heat burning low in his belly exploded and he bit down on the skin in front of him, anything to keep himself together. One last powerful thrust and he shouted, the noise muffled by Data’s shoulder.

Wave after wave of pleasure crested over him. The tight squeeze of Data’s muscles around him prolonged his orgasm. Stars exploded behind his eyes and Riker couldn’t control the volume of his voice. He was sure he woke up half of deck eight.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it came crashing to a halt. All his muscles went slack and his spent cock slipped from Data, a sticky trail following him as he rolled over. Riker didn’t care about clean up right now, he was trying to remember how to breathe.

One long minute later, after the stars disappeared and the tingling in his limbs subsided, he rolled over again and threw an arm around Data. “That was amazing. Is there anything I can do for you?” His brain was too muddled to think of what an android would consider an orgasm. Whatever it was, Riker would do it. Anything Data wanted was his for the asking.

Data covered Will’s hand with his own and shook his head. “That is not necessary. I am. I am very satisfied.”

“Good.” Riker kissed the back of his neck and ran his nose up and down, feeling the bumps of Data’s simulated vertebra. “Do you mind if I sleep?” Even if Data said no, Riker didn’t think he could keep his eyes open another second.

“No. Do you mind if I stay?”

Riker smiled. He knew Data couldn’t see it, but maybe he could feel it. “No, I don’t.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> More notes! (In no particular order.)
> 
> 1\. Riker's comfy pants are supposed to be pajamas or sweats. They're mostly there because I'm tired of getting people out of Starfleet uniforms. There's only so many ways to describe a zipper.  
> 2\. I hold the idea that the 24th century is over the whole male circumcision thing, so Riker will always have foreskin. But, I found out that Brent Spiner comes from a Jewish background. As we saw in "Brothers," he was made to look like Dr. Soong. Assuming Dr. Soong is Jewish (or culturally Jewish) he might consider circumcision the norm. This literally has nothing to do with anything, the idea just makes me happy.  
> 3\. I checked with my Jewish friends, calling it "the Tribe," is valid. My one friend said that's mostly an expression used by older people. Again, it's just there to make me happy.  
> 4\. Riker is hung. He will always be hung and you can't convince me otherwise. That being said: well endowed men can have trouble topping. If you want to know how I know this, feel free to message me over on my tumblr, round--robin.


End file.
